


Кое-что о страхах

by tinuvielf



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Бай Ютун позволил спецотделу немного похулиганить на Хэллоуин, а Чжань Яо был очень этим недоволен. По своим причинам.





	Кое-что о страхах

— Я считаю это ребячеством, и ты меня не переубедишь, Бай Ютун, — безапелляционно заявил Чжань Яо, пока они ждали лифт в пустом холле полицейского управления. — Сам жалуешься, что у тебя порой не подчинённые, а дети, и при этом позволяешь им украшать кабинет к Хэллоуину и вообще праздновать в офисе.

Бай Ютун поморщился.

— Ой, да перестань ныть, кошак. У нас, слава Богам, затишье, начальник Бао не против, чего нет-то?

— Начальник Бао, — тот сверкнул глазами, не желая уступать, — вслух-то не против, но при первом же удобном случае расхолаживание отдела он тебе припомнит.

Чего Чжань Яо так взбеленился (причём с самого утра, обнаружив принесённые кем-то очень симпатичные тыквочки), Бай Ютун не выяснил и за целый день. Друг пусть и не был настоящим кошаком, но шипел очень уж сердито. Вообще Бай Ютун привык серьёзно подходить к работе и требовал такого же от других, но, во-первых, Хэллоуин выпал на предвыходной день, а во-вторых, преступники действительно все залегли на дно, так почему бы немного не расслабиться? Зато в следующие дни отдел мобилизуется, и не придётся прикривать на Чжао Фу и Ван Шао. Может, Чжань Яо так дёргался, потому что боялся всего паранормального, однако пугаться хэллоуинской атрибутики — это уже чересчур. Сколько Бай Ютун его помнил, друг никогда так не заморачивался на этот счёт; у Чжань Яо находились и настроение, и возможности подурачиться, пошутить на Хэллоуин. Тут ныть надо, что вместо веселья им предстоит ещё немного поработать, а он бурчал, что, якобы, остальные слишком несерьёзно себя вели, и Бай Ютун им потакал. Оставалось надеяться, что Чжань Яо так вёл себя, потому что устал, а не потому что благодаря своей профессии заработал какую-нибудь связанную с праздником фобию. На начинавшиеся через полчаса выходные (начальник Бао расщедрился на целых два дня) Бай Ютун, не удержавшись, заказал огромную коробку пончиков и пирожных с глазурью в виде привидений, тыкв и прочей колдовской символики, несколько фильмов соответствующих припас. У него вообще были весьма серьёзные планы на это время, на лакомство и на Чжань Яо.

В офисе спецотдела из живого предсказуемо обнаружились лишь тыквы. Включив свет, Бай Ютун подивился тому, сколько праздничных украшений вынырнуло из полумрака: когда они с Чжань Яо уезжали, всё выглядело более-менее цивильно, а теперь тут были и летучие мыши, и клочья паутины с пылью (весьма правдоподобные), и кривящиеся рожицы призраков, и целая куча свечей в самых разных местах. На спинке кресла Ма Хань, лихо накренившись, висела колдовская шляпа, — скорее всего, дело рук кого-то из парней. Под креслом Бай Чи виднелся одинокий фантик от конфеты, и Бай Ютун фыркнул, без труда догадавшись, что все сладости в кабинете сегодня достались его родственнику, как самому младшему. Хорошо, если другие подразделения не устроили сегодня паломничество в спецотдел с этой же целью. Бай Ютун бы не пережил.

— Хоть бы немного шефу оставил, — недовольно пробурчал он, не обнаружив нигде конфет. До ухода домой им с Чжань Яо требовалось дописать ещё пару отчётов, а ели они в последний раз, кажется, ещё до полудня. 

Чжань Яо остановился возле рабочего места Цзян Линь — её привычную игрушечную собаку сменила фигурка мультяшной чёрной кошки с бубенчиком на шее и с остроконечной шляпкой на голове. 

— Что, в зеркало засмотрелся? — шутливо поинтересовался Бай Ютун. 

Друг, обернувшись, посмотрел на него исподлобья, словно говоря «Ну что за идиот». Бай Ютун пожал плечами. А что? Кошак, кошка, как на эту тему не скаламбурить? Тем более, что Чжань Яо не стоило особого труда ответить в том же духе; слово за слово, они бы снова сцепились, ведь как не воспользоваться столь благоприятным моментом, когда никого постороннего рядом нет и точно не будет. Но тот всё испортил — решительно зашагал к себе в кабинет, бросив на ходу: 

— Уже очень поздно, надо поторопиться с бумагами.

— Ты скучный человек, Чжань Яо!

Оставшись в одиночестве, Бай Ютун ещё раз посмотрел на коварную фигурку. Надо бы расспросить у Цзян Линь и себе приобрести подобную, поставить в кабинете или дома и усердно гладить всякий раз, когда друг будет оказываться в поле зрения. С определённого ракурса кошка уж очень напоминала Чжань Яо: тот же горделивый взгляд, прищур, а если подложить ей под лапки какой-нибудь журнал по психологии, вообще не отличишь. Психологи — они ведь такие, намёки порой понимают куда лучше слов.

По пути к его кабинету Бай Ютун остановился у прозекторской, абсолютно по-детски разинув рот. Первое место по украшениям к Хэллоуину безоговорочно принадлежало Гунсуню: к двери скальпелем через глазницу был прибит человеческий череп (очень хотелось думать, что муляж, но кто знает), от которого, весьма эффектно, до самого пола шли потёки крови. Хоть бы ненастоящей или, в худшем случае, донорской… Впрочем, если Гунсунь надеялся эпатажным украшением обезопасить себя от прихода Бай Цинтан, то сегодня он должен был испытать страшное разочарование.

— Видел эти художества? — заявил он Чжань Яо с порога. Тот, педантично пристроив пиджак на вешалку, как раз включил компьютер. — Надеюсь, чем бы ни была на самом деле та красная штука, она легко стирается, не то подрабатывать Гунсуню уборщиком.

— Старшая сестра обеспечит прозекторскую новой дверью, а тебя — парой переломов, стоит ей только заметить Гунсуня с тряпкой. Я бы не стал так рисковать, — в том же тоне ответил Чжань Яо и с деланной брезгливостью за крыло стащил со стопки своих журналов плюшевую летучую мышку. — Проклятье, как они до моего стола добрались?

— А что не так? — Бай Ютун отобрал у него игрушку и вгляделся в милую рожицу. — Смотри, на меня похожа. Жаль, что не белая. Оставлю себе, будет Ночной фурией.

— Я рад, что ты обнаружил брата по виду и разуму, — едко сообщил тот, — но что ты делаешь у меня в кабинете? Как же отчёт начальнику Бао?

— А, я решил здесь написать. Ты всё равно компьютер уже включил, мой же пока заработает… — он подмигнул нахмурившемуся другу и, устроившись в соседнем кресле, положил игрушечного летуна обратно на стол, смешно распластав её крылья. Недовольное сопение Чжань Яо стало слышно гораздо отчётливее.

— Глупая мышь! Не надейся, что я пущу тебя без очереди! Я хочу лечь спать сегодня до того, как рассветёт.

Бай Ютун кивнул, соглашаясь с его мыслями. Сон — это звучало не просто неплохо, а великолепно. То, что они не вели сложное и мозговыносное расследование, не означало, что спецотдел сидел без работы. Она была, однако не совсем та, к которой Бай Ютун привык: больше бумажная, вроде анализа прошлых «глухарей» или обмена опытом с полицейскими управлениями других провинций. Последним они как раз занимались вдвоём с Чжань Яо, проведя за последние пару недель едва ли не несколько десятков лекций. Для Чжань Яо, конечно, ничего сложного, а Бай Ютун привык двигаться: стрелять, арестовывать, допрашивать. Неудивительно, что у него началась бессонница. Чжань Яо же, напротив, чрезмерно увлёкся обучением (преподавательской деятельности ему явно не хватало после ухода из университета), так что даже есть забывал порой. Слава Богам, он одумался, ну, или достиг предела своей и так небольшой выносливости, раз добровольно заговорил о сне. Бай Ютун был не против, особенно, если вдвоём и в обнимку, но чрезмерно воспитанный и скромный кошак, скорее всего, о таком желании с его стороны пока подозревал.

— Расслабься, я быстро, а потом оба поедем домой. — Откинувшись в кресле, Бай Ютун заложил руки за голову и блаженно потянулся. — К тому же, мы в спецотделе одни, вокруг — целая прорва диких хэллоуинских монстров, а кое-кто слегка побаивается всего ненормального. Должен же я защищать свою прекрасную даму!

Взгляд, которым Чжань Яо одарил его в ответ, по свирепости не уступал многотысячной армии.

— Прекрасную даму я тебе ещё припомню, Бай Ютун! — прошипел он и с неожиданным остервенением принялся освобождать свой стол от других элементов Хэллоуина: россыпи магнитиков-тыковок, парочки фигурных свечей и прочей милой ерунды. — То, что я опасаюсь вещей, которые нельзя объяснить с точки зрения науки, лишний раз подтверждает мою благоразумность. В наше время человек с интеллектом приносит гораздо больше пользы, чем бестолковый силач с пушкой!

Возмутиться совершенно несправедливому сравнению, Бай Ютун не успел. Набрав полные руки вещей, Чжань Яо случайно задел бедром стол, и какой-то непонятный чёрный комок, прежде незамеченный обоими, скатился к нему с книжной стопки. В следующий миг кресло с грохотом оказалось на полу, магнитики раскатились по углам, а Чжань Яо, бледный, с перекошенным лицом, прижался спиной к дальней стене. 

Инстинкты Бай Ютуна прокричали об опасности; он вскочил на ноги, рванув из поясной кобуры пистолет, и лишь через несколько секунд осознал, что в комнате они вдвоём. Неоткуда взяться угрозе. В то же время Чжань Яо пребывал в каком-то священном ужасе: не мигал, не шевелился, кажется, и не дышал вовсе, а цветом кожи практически сливался с краской на стене. 

— Эй, кошак? — убрав оружие, осторожно спросил Бай Ютун, но его как будто не услышали. Приблизившись, он легонько потряс друга за плечо и сам уже перепугался не на шутку, потому что Чжань Яо выглядел и вёл себя как кукла! — Малыш Яо, эй, что с тобой? Что не так?

Тот побледнел, казалось, ещё больше — ну, точно забыл, что дышать всё-таки нужно, и Бай Ютун мысленно велел себе не паниковать. Разбираться, что именно ввело того в такой ступор, можно позже, а пока надо помочь, только как, Чжань Яо вообще ни на что не реагировал. Не бить же его, в конце концов, ни за что! 

Решение пришло спонтанно: Бай Ютун прижался губами к его губам. Чжань Яо однажды сказал одну умную штуку, вроде «клин клином вышибают», как раз сойдёт, чтобы оправдываться за эту «шоковую терапию». Однако всё разумное быстро выветрилось из головы Бай Ютуна, потому что Чжань Яо, поначалу пребывавший в ступоре, неожиданно начал отвечать и даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

В следующий момент Бай Ютун получил кулаком в плечо и, отшатнувшись, едва не упал, налетев на перевёрнутое кресло.

— Ты что сделал? — почему-то сипло спросил Чжань Яо. Смертельная бледность его лица постепенно уступала красноте негодования и смущения.

— Что-что, искусственное дыхание! — фыркнул Бай Ютун, на всякий случай отодвигаясь подальше. — Я тебя поцеловал, на что это ещё похоже? Тоже мне, эксперт, — пробурчал он в сердцах и вполголоса, ставя на место мебель. Друг, похоже, не собирался менять своё стратегическое местоположение у стены, и Бай Ютун, поразмыслив, рисковать и шокировать его ещё раз не стал. — Я волнуюсь, переживаю, с чего ты как истукан застыл, а ты мне недовольство своё высказываешь вместо спасибо?

Непривычно молчаливый Чжань Яо покраснел ещё больше и уставился в пол. Бай Ютун с трудом подавил вздох. То, что благодарности не будет, — это полбеды, жить можно, а вот как быть с той неудовлетворённостью, что поселилась в душе из-за прерванного поцелуя? Вроде бы он поступил верно, некогда было тормозить и раздумывать, да и когда бы ещё представился случай поцеловать Чжань Яо? Однако реакция того пугала ещё больше, чем этот непонятный ступор. С Чжань Яо сталось бы просто игнорировать его, а Бай Ютун, откровенно говоря, без этого заносчивого кошака свои дни представлял уже с большим трудом. Он даже распланировал выходные, намереваясь всерьёз подвести Чжань Яо к мысли, что их отношения пора (и давно уже) поднимать на следующую ступень, но теперь впереди серьёзно замаячил облом или что хуже.

Внимание маявшегося Бай Ютуна, не знавшего, что ещё сказать, привлёк тот самый непонятный предмет на столешнице, с которого всё началось. Подняв чёрный кулёк, он с удивлением обнаружил резинового паука, кажется, тарантула или какого-то другого, не менее жуткого и свирепого. Искусственный зверь поразительно походил на живого: только наощупь можно было понять, что он ненастоящий. Любой же, кто смотрел на него с расстояния, рисковал преждевременно поседеть.

За спиной раздался тяжёлый и явно взволнованный вздох. Обернувшись, Бай Ютун обнаружил, что Чжань Яо, снова белый, как полотно, смотрел на паука в его ладони глазами, полными ужаса.

— Чжань Яо, только не говори, что ты боишься пауков.

— Я не боюсь! — запротестовал было тот, но беспомощно замолчал.

Ага, как же! А то, что губы у него белые, что он весь трясся, — это Бай Ютуну, конечно же, показалось. Но пререкаться он не стал, просто шагнул к окну и приоткрыл одну из створок. Теперь всё встало на своем месте. Пауки и паутина — частые элементы Хэллоуина, а если они пугали Чжань Яо практически до отключки, неудивительно, что у него развилось стойкое отвращение в принципе ко всей символике праздника. Тут и сердечный приступ недолго схлопотать, когда какой-нибудь решивший пошутить гражданин посадит тебе на плечо вот такого симпатягу. Несчастный паук спланировал с семнадцатого этажа, и Бай Ютун закрыл окно, пообещав, что завтра же разберётся, кто именно притащил в отдел эту гадость. Хоть бы не выяснилось случайно, что арахнафобию Чжань Яо заработал в детстве благодаря какой-нибудь из его или их совместных шалостей!

— Ну, видишь, как хорошо, что я к тебе пришёл, а не у себя остался? Страшный монстр ликвидирован.

Странно, но успокоившимся Чжань Яо не выглядел.

— Я не знаю, что с этим делать, — выдал он, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. — Прежде ещё как-то терпимо было, не так страшно, но в последнее время всё хуже и хуже. А самого себя не загипнотизируешь.

— Эй-эй, стоп, погоди, малыш Яо! — Бай Ютун поднял руки в знак того, что продолжать не нужно. — Постой, я же ничего не спрашиваю. Бояться — нормально, тем более, это всего лишь пауки.

— Всего лишь! Будь ты на моём месте, то не разбрасывался бы такими словами! Хотя чего это я, Бай Ютун, гордость полицейского управления, у нас ничего не боится!..

— А вот и не так!

Бай Ютун сначала возмутился и лишь потом сообразил, против чего, собственно, выступил. Отнекиваться было поздно: храбрившийся Чжань Яо смотрел с вызовом и торжеством, без слов спрашивая «Ну-ка, ну-ка, и что же нашего храбреца пугает?». Понятно всё. Понятно и грустно. Чжань Яо оборонялся так неистово, потому что опасался, что Бай Ютун и над этой его слабостью будет подшучивать. Слишком уж обидным, похоже, оказался тот дурацкий поступок Бай Ютуна, когда он на весь отдел объявил про отношение Чжань Яо к мистике. До сих пор было стыдно. Тогда Бай Ютун повёл себя как полный идиот, но он не собирался больше повторять свои ошибки. 

— Например, я боюсь, что ты поведёшься на красивые глазки какой-нибудь девчонки или парня, — произнёс Бай Ютун, собравшись с духом. Кошак ещё и смотрел внимательнее некуда, загипнотизировать хотел, что ли? — Свалишь от меня в розовый закат счастливого семейного будущего с кем-нибудь другим.

Чжань Яо нерешительно рассмеялся и как-то быстро умолк. 

Заставить себя продолжить после такой реакции у Бай Ютуна получилось с трудом. На секунду даже промелькнула мысль, что паук-то был ненастоящим, а вот его страхи вполне могли прямо сейчас воплотиться в жизнь. Почему Чжань Яо молчал? Ему действительно было всё равно?

— Или что на каком-нибудь задании я опоздаю, не успею тебя прикрыть и… 

Он не стал договаривать. Мысли могут материализовываться, а меньше всего Бай Ютун хотел столкнуться вживую со своим самым страшным кошмаром последних месяцев. Нет, потерять Чжань Яо он боялся всегда, но прежде они были только друзьями, и разлука после академии немного убавила этот страх. С появлением Чжань Яо в спецотделе, когда они стали общаться ещё больше, ближе, чем раньше, Бай Ютун понял, как сильно дорожил им. Чжань Яо был ему нужнее воздуха, воды и даже жизни.

— Ты… — тот не сразу совладал с голосом, — ты это серьёзно?

— А что, я могу тебя обмануть в таком отношении?

Чжань Яо отрицательно покачал головой с самым что ни на есть виноватым видом, и Бай Ютун подумал, что лучшего шанса может и не быть. Шагнув к Чжань Яо, он мягко приобнял за плечи того и снова поцеловал, вложив в это прикосновение всю любовь и нежность к нему. Мгновения тянулись, Бай Ютун слышал только собственное сердце, стучавшее отчаянно громко и как будто даже замедлявшее свой ход, и потому не сдержал недоверчивого стона, когда Чжань Яо крепко обнял его, не желая отпускать. 

— Бай Ютун, — пробормотал тот с претензией на угрозу (хотя какая может быть угроза, когда Чжань Яо так мило краснел, задыхался и сверкал шальными, счастливыми глазами?), но он понял намёк и послушно переместил ладони с его бёдер на пояс. — То, что я люблю тебя, не означает, что тебе можно прямо сразу всё.

— Ладно-ладно, хорошо, мы не будем торопиться, — пообещал Бай Ютун, который не мог не улыбаться, и потёрся носом о его висок. Напряжение наконец отпустило, уступив воодушевлению и радости. Чжань Яо никуда не денется от него. Он тоже… тоже любит.

Всё случилось совсем не так, как Бай Ютун рассчитывал, а гораздо лучше, так что Чжань Яо млел, заметно наслаждаясь лёгкими поцелуями, которыми Бай Ютун касался его щеки.

— Белая мышь, не наглей.

— Не могу. Я люблю тебя, я сколько ждал, знаешь? Имей совесть, Чжань Яо, поехали домой поскорее, — Бай Ютун коротко чмокнул его в губы и тихо хмыкнул, когда Чжань Яо нетерпеливо потянулся за продолжением. Ох, да, ему тоже было мало этих поцелуев и — пока ещё — относительно невинных объятий.

Внезапно тот охнул и вцепился Бай Ютуну в плечо.

— Что? Ещё паук?

— Отчёты, — выдал Чжань Яо со страдальческим лицом, — отчёты для начальника Бао. Малыш Ютун, ты же сам говорил, он велел отправить их сразу же, когда закончим.

Бай Ютун завис, смакуя собственное имя, прозвучавшее так ласково, но жестокое понимание, что у них ещё осталась незаконченная работа, заставило его выругаться.

— Так, ладно, их просто надо сделать быстро, — произнёс он, с сожалением отпуская Чжань Яо. Тот неловко переступил на месте и тоже с явной неохотой разомкнул объятия. — А потом сразу же домой, и учти, все эти выходные мы проводим вдвоём. И... и после выходных тоже. Я тебя больше не отпущу.

Видимо, представив это себе, Чжань Яо чуть смущённо улыбнулся:

— Я не против.

— А как бороться со страхами, мы обязательно придумаем, — воодушевлённо пообещал Бай Ютун напоследок. 

Впрочем, его собственный уже никогда не сбудется. Пауки же... паукам отныне в их доме и спецотделе не жить.


End file.
